A New Life
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Sailor moon is taken away, when she finnaly finds herself free she wishes to be reborn somewhere else,when it is granted where does she end up?
1. Prologue

A New Life

By Chikara-Yuy

this is a new story I am working on and I hope that it will be a success as some

of my other stories are.

I do not know what kind of crossover it will be yet so I am going to let the

readers decided.

the choices are:

Inuyasha

harrypotter

gundam wing

tenchi muyo

please vote soon!

----------------------------------------

Sailor moon groaned. "Where am I?"

Sailor moon looked about her small cell. The strong scent of urine reached her nose. It seemed that others had been here before them. Sailor moon did what she could she knew that she was in an enemy's base. How long she had been there she didn't know maybe an hour maybe a day. There were no windows in the cell so her only light were the torches on the outside of the door which cast little light.

"So the tenshi is awake?" stated a calm voice.

Sailor moon's head snapped to the door which opened. Sailor moon kept her

Face fixed not one emotion showed through her eyes.

"I expect you to be the best since that is why I picked you from that crop of

fighters.

You will become my highest general when you are put into work. But first we have to break you…" he then left and two others entered and so the torture began.

Through the time she was there she was hoping to be able to escape. But there where not any chances. Someone was almost always watching her. The worst part was the torture, she bled so much that sailor moon was sure that her blood now coated the floor of the cell. Through it all though her face was avoided, not once was she slapped in the face or scarred there but was sure that was from the orders of her captor.

She didn't know how long she had been there but had given up hope of ever being rescued and set it aside to find out way to get out some time soon. After her torture for that time, the man she had seen before came in again he visited frequently to see if they had 'broken' her yet. And to infuse her with energy, and change her, so far the energy hadn't worked but she didn't know if any physical changes had happened.

"After all the energy I waste on you.. the torture… how come it is that you are still the same!" he yelled. Sailor moon smirked but the look went unnoticed. "Do you even know how long you have been here?!"

When his question went un answered he glared harshly at her.

"Answer me wench!"

sailor moon smirked again and glanced up at him

"Don't know and don't care but I do know your time in this plane is up!" with that she strained and the chains which had already been brittle whenshe had

first awoken there had weakened even more duringher stay. The chains cracked and broke. Sailor Moon punched the male in front of her sending him flying and she knocked him unconscious and set about getting her revenge.

All of them all of the demons who had made her life hell since she had been here were dead. Sailor moon stood in the middle of the carnage. She crumpled to the

ground she knew she had been betrayed by her guardians otherwise they would have been here. So she wished to her crystal to send her away somewhere else. But to still be endowed with her powers as Cosmos. Which she knew she had become. With

Her last breath her body disappeared form that dimension.

--------------------------

End chapter one.

Okay I came up with this one on the spur of the moment thing. I am also working

On a different story which will soon be posted. I can't wait to post it!!! Anyway as I asked above please vote on what you want this story to crossover with!!


	2. meetings

A new life

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I am so happy that so may people reviewed this story!

I actually got twelve reviews; I was actually very surprised and pleased.

Well the voting is now over for the crossover. The winner is….

INUYASHA!!!!!

So now that I know what crossover to do I can start with the real stuff.

I hope you guys like this and I am a big Inuyasha fan so I might have chosen it if I hadn't asked you guys.

Oh and also I think I should explain something before I start.

Basically Serenity knew that the senshi had not come for her because they had believed her dead, so she is now cosmos. She has no memory of ever being Serena or sailor moon she also does not remember the senshi or being reborn. Her memories will be returned if I decide she should get them.

But anyway she is still cosmos in this but doesn't know it at all.

So now on with the fic!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she slipped into the hot spring. Sango slipped in after her and the two took their bath in silence they had not found any shikon jewel shards for some time and it had her frustrated. Kagome leaned against some rocks and turned to ask Sango what she thought when her miko senses told her an unknown demon presence was near Sango also obliviously heard something because she had gone completely still. They quickly crawled out of the water and dressed into the clothes they had had on before. And went back to camp to gather the others. Inuyasha once he was told followed them to the spring and sniffed the air. A growl came from his throat and Kagome heard him say "Kagura."

Kagome and the others looked to each other and followed him to where he was leading them.

Inuyasha slunk through the woods. He knew she was near by he could smell that wind witch. Kagome and the others were right behind him. A loud thwack told him that Sango had once again knocked Miroku unconscious, so he ignored it for now.

He then stopped his friends as he smelt Kagura in the clearing in front of them. Cleary she had not sensed them yet. Inuyasha peeked through the bush to see something that startled him.

Kagura was fighting a Silver haired figure and obviously that person was hurt.

"You will come to work for us won't you now?" asked, Kagura sweetly her words dripping with sarcasm as if she knew that the person would refuse.

"I will not work for one who would take the lives of people without cause or purpose." said he figure, to Inuyasha it was obvious the person was female but his companions did not know that yet.

They were behind the figure and he could smell the female's blood. And the scent bothered him. This person who ever they were did not like Kagura and seemed to know of whom she worked for and didn't like it one bit.

"So the Adopted daughter of that dog demon does speak." sneered Kagura.

The figure in front of them straightened and returned her cruel words with some of her own.

"He was a great man and I will find his sons and you will not speak of him that way wind sorceress." Stated the female, she obviously was irritated as well as wounded.

"Well I guess if you will not come with me willingly I will just take you by force." said Kagura. She then turned. "Kanna."

A small girl with a mirror appeared and Kagome knew what would happen if they didn't step in now.

"OY! Wind witch! Looks like your senses are like that of Naraku's stupidity if you can't tell that you have other enemies about." Said Inuyasha stepping out of his hiding spot Kagura glared to him and sent an attack to the female the female dodged half of the wind blades but got more cuts and she was sent flying by the wind put behind it.

Inuyasha stepped in to fight while Kagome ran to the fallen female. After a while it became apparent to Kagura she would not get anything from anyone tonight so she took of with Kanna leaving the group with their new wounded and possible new companion.

Inuyasha walked over to see Kagome looking the girl over. "Well we will need to clean her wounds.."

Miroku gave a perverted smirk and Sango glared at him. "Don't event think about it monk."

Shippo then managed to distract Miroku and then Sango and Kagome helped the barley conscious girl to the hot springs nearby that they had been at earlier.

The girl protested to having them help her like they were.

But after a while she was in the water.

Kagome and Sango decided they should finish their baths before going back and went to the other side of the hot springs to give her privacy.

Later Kagome and Sango were finished Kagome and her friend returned to find the girl waiting there for them.

Kagome noticed that most of her wounds had already healed but some were still trying to heal. Kagome did what she could for them and then gave the girl another pair of clothes that she had borrowed form Kaede. They waited for her and led her back to their camp. The miko garb Kagome had given her fit her perfectly and the girl had let the tail they had earlier noticed hang out.

When the reached the campsite Inuyasha walked over to her glaring, "Been a while wench."

Kagome frowned at him but decided to let the new comer handle it she would sit him later for it.

"It has Inuyasha." She didn't smile but she bowed to him and he bowed back.

Miroku then came over. "Hello fair lady. Would it be presumptuous to ask if you would bear my child?"

The girl turned her gaze on the other females in the vicinity to as if to ask if the guy was for real. Kagome had her head in her hands and Sango was silently fuming.

The girl raised a brow when she felt the ghostly hand on her rump. She then back handed the monk knocking him back. She turned to see him sitting red mark on his face from her hand eyes closed. A laughing kit beside him she turned to Inuyasha and spoke again.

"Are you not going to tell me who your new friends are Inuyasha? Or should I ask myself and tell them my name?"

Inuyasha didn't answer so the girl rolled her eyes and turned to Kagome and Sango.

"I am Serenity. I was friends with Inuyasha when we were children his father happened to be friends with my own."

Kagome smiled at her.

"I am Kagome and this is Sango, the one you backhanded is Miroku and the kitsune is Shippo."

Serenity smiled at her and nodded. She then noticed Inuyasha glaring at her she returned the glare full heartedly.

"Why were you fighting with Kagura?" he asked her simply still glaring.

"She wanted me to join Naraku and I refused naturally." "Where is your tribe?"

"They are hiding I ordered it myself and have someone acting in my stead."

"What? Where is Shoujuno?" Serenity's head fell her hair covering her face. She then glared at him. I do not know he went missing just as father had, When Inutashio took me in."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

second chapter finished! I am so happy so many of you voted.

I like this so far I hope you like the first chapter of my story. I know that it was kinda short but hey I finished typing this at school so forgive me!!

The second chapter will be longer!

R&R!!


	3. Another old friend

A New Life

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay new chapter finally up. I thank you all for the reviews!!!

and to Queen diamond, Shoujuno is my character and is serenity's brother in this story.

Sorry for the confusion!

jamesstutz

firehedgehog

taiki

metabell

clueless97

devilsheart

flame ivy moon

shinigami4986

thanks for reviewing!!!

I do not own inuyasha or sailor moon

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha frowned. "Well, you can travel with us I won't have that damned wind witch attacking anyone of my company or ones that I know."

Serenity nodded to him. "I shall stay with you for some time inuyasha but I need to continue my search for my brother."

After a while everyone settled down for sleep. Serenity settled down under a tree and watched the others sleep. She then felt a strange wind and got up to follow it.

She dove through the trees and finally came to a clearing. Kagura smiled to her.

"I have information for you on your brother,"

Serenity glared at her. "And I should believe you why wind witch?"

Kagura smiled even more and pulled out a thin blade and threw it to serenity's feat.

Serenity quietly picked it up and overlooked it.

"The blood on that blade is that of the half-breed you travel with. He killed your brother in a fight, for you can smell his blood on the hilt."

Serenity's eyes wavered and turned a light pink. "WIND WITCH!! DO YOU THINK I SHALL FALL FOR THIS TRICK!!!"

Kagura looked shocked and floated out of the angered youkai's reach.

Serenity's eyes now blazed a blood red. "THE BLOOD ON THIS BLADE IS NOT THAT OF INUYASHA BUT OF MY FATHER AND BROTHER!!"

Serenity's red lamp like eyes stayed pinned on Kagura. "Now that I know I suggest you remember that I will be a part of the group to defeat naraku!"

Kaguara then saw a chance to get away unscathed, a small girl had just entered the clearing.

Serenity out of the corner of her eye spotted the girl and as Kagura flew at her serenity raced towards her. Serenity dived in front of the child and glared at Kagura.

Kagura smirked evilly at her. Shen flew back and attacked her wind blades.

Serenity took the full attack. She turned her head a little to the girl who was hiding behind her. "Go hide in the tree trunk." Serenity wipered to her. The small child nodded and crawled into the tree just bheind her.

Serenity turned her head back to Kagura not noticing another demon leaving or not caring.

Serenity made sure Kagura could not attack the tree but after a while she began to tire. but she'd be damned if she showed it.

She then noticed a Kitsune appear behind Kagura.

Kagura moved out of the way and a small barrier appeared around serenity. It closed closely about her, Serenity treid to use her sorcery to break free but her magic just strengthened the barrier and it closed tighter about her.

Srenity gasped for the air she was losing. she then felt another demon headed towards her from behind her she only hoped that it was coming to save the child.

Sesshomaru stopped just outside the clearing he saw a barrier floating in the middle of it and a figure inside he turned as the scent of Rin came from inside the tree.

Jaken hopped around him. "Mi'lord that figure in the barrier is the one who saved the Mi'lord's charge!"

Sesshomaru knew that he owed the nmyph who had saved Rin jaken had descdribed her to be as such.

Sesshomaru pulled out his acid whip and flicked it at the kitsune.

Cncentration broken the barrier broke and the figure inside it fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru glared at the two who had dared to tresspass on his lands.

Kagura not wishing to seek a fight with the Demon lord left witht he Kitsune on her feather.

Sesshomaru turned to the nmpyh who laid there on the ground he walked over and upon closer inspection he glared at the toad. "You idiot, how could you mistake this one for a nymph?" "She is a sliver Kitsune!"

Jaken backed away from his lord mumbling apologies and Sesshomaru sent him an annoyed glance and without a single thought sent him flying out of sight.

Sesshomaru stared down at the demoness before him though he was cold hearted Sesshomaru greatly appreciated many things. One amoung them was beauty and another courage. This demoness had selflessly thrown herself in the way of harm to hep his charge. She had sliver hiar lining her face and eyes were closed so that he didn't know what color.

Yes selfless and beautiful, as well as courage, but aslo she was dead.

Rin walked over to him, "Will the lady be all right?" "Rin really likes her she is nice."

Sesshomaru looked to Rin she was looking at him with a pleading look and sesshomaru almost groaned at what this mere human child could make him do.

He unsheathed tensiga and with one swfit slice through the air he watched the demoness again breathed. eyelids lifted to reveal sliver bluespeckled eyes that looked at him once before closing again. Sesshomaru picked her up and that walked back to his home which happened to be close.

--------------

end chapter

Scc:Ohhh!Sesshomaru I wonder what will happen...

Cy: -rolls eyes- whatever...hoped you liked the chapter. R&R!


	4. Hurt, and old memories

New Life

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay now I am getting this chapter up I can explain a few things

Serenity is a very rare type Kitsune, a silver kitsune which by most demons is thought to be immortal as the range with the blood of the first demons that walked the earth. Now then her eyes changed in the last chapter for those of you who do not know, because her demon blood took over when she was angered. When demons are very angered their demon blood and instincts take over such as Inuyasha's demon blood takes over when he loses grip of tetsiaga. (SP?) so that is what happened there.

As two if I will pair serenity and sesshomaru that is up to you readers. Vote! I may just pair her with him it seems to fit anyway. Also there is a big twist to the story in this chapter hope you like it.

Scc: Okay they get it! would you just start the story?

CY: -glares- tell me do you wish to join seto in the hospital as well?

Scc:…

Cy: okay then. I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

---------

chapter 3 hurt, and old memories

---------

Serenity sat up quickly then a small hand pushed her roughly back. serenity almost went to rub her head then opened her eyes and came face to face with a green toad we all know.

Serenity instinctively sent him flying. -Whack-

The door opened after serenity had hit him and she had sat up. She turned to the door and saw him.

Her eyes widened a bit and she sat still.

"Who," started sesshomaru "gave you the right to hit my servant?"

serenity saw the coldness in his eyes and lowered her head.

"You will stay here if you wish but not in my home."

Serenity nodded, without looking up at him. She then stood and only then did she look up.

But this time she was angry.

"This is how you treat me now?" she asked looking at him eyes flaring.

"How should I treat one who betrayed my trust? You left, not a word not a note."

Serenity's head lowered at the truth in his words. "But if you knew why, you wouldn't do this…but actually I think you still would."

Serenity turned her head and quietly, said "I shall leave, after I clean myself up Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave a nod and said, "My ward shall take you to the hot springs out side the palace. The ones inside are for my visitors or the people that live with me here."

Serenity again nodded. And followed Jaken out the door. Once outside serenity still didn't speak when they reached the hot springs jaken left her. serenity striped down and dived into the deep warm pool. When she surafaced she she began to brush her clawed hand through her hair. Once she was sure her blood was out of her hair, and that no more was on her skin she stepped out and picked up her clothes. The miko garb did not have that much blood on it and it looked salvageable. She dipped the bloodied parts into the water and used a bit of magic to dry it. she used the same magic to dry her hair. After redressing she walked far from the spring to find jaken there.

Jaken glared at her harshly. "Been a while wench." Serenity glared at the toad for all her life she didn't know why sesshomaru kept the annoying pest about. "I should say the same for you."

She then turned and before she could get far away from jaken she turned back and produced a small necklace from her neck. She stared at it for a minute and threw it to the toad and said, "Give this to him, he will know what it is and what to do with it." as she turned away a tear escaped her eye and she went into her demon form and disappeared.

Jaken glared at where she had been. He looked at the strange charm on the thin silver chain it was a small smooth white stone. Something told him not to touch the stone itself and he hurried it to his lord.

Sesshomaru had been watching this exchange from a window and walked out to meet Jaken. He took the necklace from him and left to his rooms. -she still had it..? but why?-

Sesshomaru walked into his room he had it decorated in just the way he wanted. It was done in black and red. The softest material for his bed sheets was used. His desk was redwood to match the rest of the décor.

He sat at his desk at this moment. He set it in front of him and contemplated on using it. obviously there was something about it that she wanted him to see.

-This sesshomaru shall hear her out- he then touched the stone and memories engraved in it opened them selves to him.

Flash Back

Sesshomaru could see serenity sitting down in a room with a book. Until a knock came to the door she opened it and it revealed on of her pack. "Mistress your father wishes you to meet him outside."

Serenity nodded and marked her place in her book and walked out the door to go see her father. When upon seeing him she hugged him. "Serenity, you know that I am friends with many in lands.

"Yes sir."

"I need to form an allince with the western lands. That has already been done, but I also want you to be taken care of you brother is set up to take the place of master of the tribe."

"You are to meet Lord Inu tashio's sons soon. I know you will become friends with them but you will aslo be picked by one of them to be their bride. In my opinion I hope it is the elder of the two. Sesshomaru I believe his name is."

Serenity stared at her father. "I do not have a choice and I do know that father."

"Correct my daughter you do not have a choice that is why you shall be taught by one of the ladies of the tribe. She will teach you most things you need to know."

Serenity nodded to her father. "Yes sir." "Should anything happen to me at all, You will be sent to live with Inu tashio and his sons."

Serenity again nodded. "Go back to your rooms, you will meet them in a month."

As that one faded another took its place.

Serenity was taller and it seemed sadder.

Sesshomaru saw himself across from her and Inuyasha next to him.

Inu tashio was walking in at this point.

"Serenity you were told that if your father died you would come live with us?"

Serenity nodded.

"I am sure then that you are ready to leave."

Again Serenity nodded to him. She stood and walked out of the room after bowing to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched as that faded.

Again a new scene appeared.

Serenity was smiling she was hiding in the garden this serenity was happier. Sesshomaru saw himself sneak up behind her and wrap both arms around her waist. She gave a tiny shriek and struggled against him to get away and run again. But she ended up being turned around just to get a kiss. Serenity managed to break away again giggling and ran to hide sesshomaru after her.

Sesshoarmu closed his eyes. That memory hurt.

When he opened them another scene had appeared.

Serenity was sitting in the garden and looked worried.

Just as she walked out of the garden a person appeared before her.

"Kanya!"

serenity Knelt down to the wounded woman.

"Mistress Your Lord brother has disappeared. We cannot find him, when the men went out to search we were attacked the village needs help."

Serenity stood. Sesshomaru could see the conflict in her eyes. she helped Kanya up only to have the girl ripped from her arms. Sesshomaru saw a man standing there, Serenity was backing from him.

"You! You're.."

"Mistress how happy I am to see you."

Serenity kept her eyes on him even after he broke Kanya's neck.

"You see, your in my way to rule. Your brother had said if something happened he wanted you brought back to the village to be the new leader...you see if you don't die, or leave I can't lead. So you have a decision to make, leave and never return, or die, or you can leave these lands or watch your love die."

Serenity glared at him "You would never be able to beat Sesshomaru."

"Oh but the cat demons could they are waiting for my command to attack him now."

Serenity's eyes widened. "You did it.."

"Of course I did mistress it would be the perfuct time for you to be left alone."

Serenity ran at him only to be grabbed by a strong Cat demon.

I see so what will you choose.

Serenity's head hung. "I...will leave, just don't hurt sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru dropped the stone bringing him back to reality.

"Gods, what have I done..."

---------------------

End chapter 4

-------------------------

okay I hope you guys like this one. I am so happy many of you like this.

And I will work hard to keep it good.

Sesshomaru:You made me sound happy.

Cy: that is how it was supposed to look Sess.

Sesshomaru: Maybe you would like it if I kissed you? -smirk-

Scc: O.O

CY: uh-oh..-runs-

Sesshomaru: -runs after her-

Scc:R&R!


	5. what's going on?

A New Life

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I am glad so many liked the last chapter. I am loving the way this is going I must say I didn't expect so much attention to this story. But I am happy that you all like it.

-

serenity ran for a while it was early in the day but if she knew Inuyasha he would yet be making the others get up in a few minutes she needed to get there before then. Her thoughts were racing –Why? Why did I give that to him? He never changes his mind. If there's one thing I know that hasn't changed its his stubbornness.- Serenity slowed when she reached the camp just as she suspected everyone was still asleep but after sniffing the air she realized that Inuyasha was slowly awakening. She walked over to her tree and curled up beneath it.

Minutes later-

-

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

serenity opened her eyes and glanced over at Inuyasha who seemed to be eating the dirt at the moment. Her eyes wide she let out small bark of laughter, and rolled her eyes. She then went back to her humanoid form, as she turned back to the group a shriek of "HENTAI!" and a loud smack resounded in the small clearing. Serenity walked over to Shippo and smiled at him he looked up at her with his head cocked to the side. "YIP!" (Sister?)

(An;Cute!)

serenity gave a nod and the happy little kit jumped into her arms.

Serenity held him a while and watched the arguments between the other four in the group. Kirara had joined them and sat by Serenity who had sat her self down for a long wait. When the arguments were done Kagome was cooking breakfast and Miroku was unconscious, and Inuyasha was stuck in a large and very deep hole.

Kagome turned to Serenity with a smile, and handed her a small bowl of something. Serenity took it politely and looked at it then back up at her. "What is this strange food lady miko?"

Kagome almost fell over at being addressed so formally. "Eh? Just call me Kagome, and its called ramen. Inuyasha is fond of it so I thought you might like it."

Serenity picked up the chopsticks and tried the strange food. "Hmm, though strange this food tastes rather good."

Kagome smiled at her again and said "As soon as Inuyasha is out of that crater, we will head to Kaede's village will you be going with us?"

Serenity nodded. "I have nothing else to do or anywhere to go to, Also I have get revenge on Kagura I know who she works for and I have many a reason to want Naraku dead also.":

Kagome nodded and then quietly asked, "What did Naraku do to you?"

Serenity set the empty bowl down and sighed. "He corrupted my brother's high advisor of our village. When my brother disappeared the village was attacked. I was living with Sesshomaru and his brother at the time. One of my people came to me to ask for help since I was the last of the family known to be safe, I was the mistress of the village. But she the one of my tribe was killed in front of me and if I didn't leave the west lands and not return to the southern lands where my tribe dwelled, the advisor would have killed the western lord."

Kagome walked over to Serenity and sat beside her. "Naraku is truly evil. He uses what who we care most about against us. That is his power, but it only makes him weak."

Serenity stared at Kagome. Then she asked her a question. "Kagome, does your mother dwell in Kaede's village?"

"N-no…"

"Do you think I could speak with her or your father?"

Kagome looked at her curious but answered. "I guess you could come with me to my home…"

After a while they were all headed to Kaede's village. Serenity walked beside the monk so as not to worry the villagers. But once she stepped into the village a spinning object attached itself to her neck.

She looked down to see a prayer bead necklace.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Kagome walked over to her "sorry Kaede didn't mean to do it."

Kagome took the necklace off Serenity and glanced at the old woman.

"She is fine Kaede."

After Kagome had her daily argument about going home with Inuyasha ending with the usual 'sit'. She and serenity started off. Serenity when they reached the well stared. "This is the way to your village?"

"Yes , but Lady Serenity?"

"Just Serenity, Kagome."

"Oh you are going to have to wear the prayer beads to get through the well it has a jewel shard in it so it will allow you to pass."

Serenity stared at it for a minute then lowered her head to have the object put around her neck. Then she jumped into the well after Kagome.

Serenity was startled by the swirling blue magic at first but didn't worry about it. When they landed in the well, she looked to Kagome. Kagome had that overlarge pack and was trying to shove it out of the well. Serenity took it and jumped out of the well then pulled Kagome out of it.

Kagome stopped Serenity before the left the well house. "I must tell you some things, once you get in side my brother might just start to ask you a lot of questions. And my mother just might do the same but ignore my grandfather because he might try to stick ofuda's on you. But they never work."

Serenity nodded and just happened to start wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

"Kagome!" called a woman (I will be calling her Gin from now on,)

"Who is your friend?"

"Nice to see you again Lady Gin." Said Serenity smiling.

-

cliffy!


	6. demon? you're joking right?

A new life

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay a new chap! I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor moon, nor any of their characters!

* * *

Serenity bowed to Gin.

Kagome's mother looked shocked. "Oh my goodness, SERENITY!"

Serenity bit back a wince and smiled at the woman.

"Good to see you too. It is been along time."

Gin smiled and walked forward to hug her. "Too long." She retorted.

Serenity shook off her smile inwardly. "Now then for the reason I am here. It is time you showed the lady miko who she is."

Gin's eyes widened. "It has gotten this serious?"

Serenity nodded gravely. "Your brother?"

"As far as I know missing or dead."

Gin nodded and spoke to her daughter. "Kagome follow me and Serenity to the den.

Kagome followed her mother confused by the exchanged words between the two.

She sat down on the couch as serenity sat on a chair to her right.

Gin stood and paced a moment.

"I do not know how to begin this, it will be difficult and confusing at first for you."

Kagome just stared at her.

"Perhaps I should just show you."

Gin stood still then with fingers spread held her hand in front of her face and pulled it down as if pushing something.

Kagome stared in shock as her mother's form rippled and changed. Then in her mother's place stood a kitsune youkai.

Kagome stared at her mother's changed looks. Her hair though still short and black had frosty blue-white streaks through it. she also had a tail of the same colors. Kagome if she had been anyone else would have fainted but instead stood firm.

"So this means I am Youkai?" she asked her mother.

Gin nodded.

Kagome doing as her mother had done released the spell and stood for Serenity's inspection.

Serenity looked her up and down.

Kagome was taller about her own height now. Her hair had gotten longer and had changed completely in color it was a frosty silver blue.

"Ah. So at last I meet the famous ice kitsune." Stated serenity with small smile.

She then turned to Gin and nodded. Kagome stopped her from leaving the room and asked/

"Serenity how about you come and take a tour of my world?"

Serenity tilted her head to the side her silver hair drooping down.

She then gave a curt nod. "I guess it would not hurt. But I would stand out like this so…"

Serenity placed a hand on her forehead for a moment she shimmered then she looked like a human but she was still very tall.

Her eyes were black and she had black hair. Kagome was showed how to replace the spell.

Kagome then went up to her room Serenity trailing behind. She went to her room and went through her large walk in closet. (I know she doesn't really have one but here she does so phhht! Jk I just wanted to put that in)

Kagome dug through it and handed Serenity a pair of flared jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that read 'If you can read this I'm walking away' and a pair of her sneakers. What surprised her was her clothes fit Serenity perfectly. Kagome then changed into another pair of flares and a green sleeveless shirt that said 'Do I look interested!' and green sneakers.

Kagome then lead Serenity out telling her mom they were going to the mall. She had grabbed two jackets and tossed one on handing the other to Serenity who tied it around her waist as did Kagome then they put on black and green baseball caps.

To anyone that didn't know Kagome they looked related and the best of friends.

Kagome took Serenity through most of the big stores and as they were coming out of sears a voice called over the crowd.

"Higurashi-san!"

"Oh, no…" moaned Kagome she then tried to hide behind Serenity.

"Who is this calling you?" She asked.

"Hojo-san. He keeps asking me out but I really don't like him that way."

Serenity nodded then looked at the boy headed towards them. Serenity sent him a glare and watched as the boy slowed.

"Higurashi-san I am glad you are feeling better. Who is your friend?"

Kagome put on a fake smile. "Hojo-san this is Serenity-chan."

Serenity glared him down and Hojo gulped.

"Nice to meet you Serenity-san."

Serenity gave a curt nod and raised an eyebrow at him. Then without warning she spoke in a growling tone.

Hojo smirked "I gotta run, Oh and tell my dad I said Hi! Later ya mangy fox!"

Serenity growled. Kagome stared wide-eyed then giggled. "I don't think I even have to ask." She said between giggles.

"I suppose not." stated Serenity. After they left the mall the headed back to Kagome's house.

Once there Kagome repacked her bag for the feudal era early. Serenity stayed downstairs and talked to her mother while she did this.

When Kagome made it down stairs Serenity looked up at her. "Would you mind if I usedthis rosary on someone else?"

Kagome looked at the rosary in her hand and shook her head. She didn't know who Serenity would use it on but she guessed that she had a reason.

Kagome knew it had to be one of her mother's because her father's rarely worked.

Kagome changed into Demon form before leaving as Serenity did they then walked out and jumped into the well.

On the other side before jumping out Kagome turned to the kitsune "What do you think Inuyasha is going to say?"

"Hmm? Well, I think we should talk to your father first. He is alive if Lady Gin didn't tell you."

* * *

end chapter!

R&R!


	7. a fight and a story

New life

By Chikara-Yuy

I know I haven't updated this one in while but forgive me I was trying to figure out what to do in this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Now on with the fic!

* * *

Kagome almost tipped over and thought she hadn't heard Serenity right, but for a fact knew she had.

"Uh, not now, I think I should tell the others first." She stated glade she hadn't stuttered. Serenity nodded and they headed to Kaede's Village. Serenity was the first to sniff out the demon ahead and saw a lot of dust. The dust cleared a bit and showed some wolf and Inuyasha fighting. Kagome sighed. "Here we go again."

Serenity though after the dust fully cleared recognized the wolf pack leader. She had stayed with him and his pack a while back and had become good friends with him though the fought and argued like enemies.

Serenity growled and leapt into the fight. The fight as it had been turned into an all out brawl.

Kagome noticed Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kilala sitting at the sidelines watching the spetical. Kagome didn't joing them right off though after an hour she became bored and aggrivated she stood and walked over to the dust bowl where the other demons happened to be fighting.

"INU-YASHA SIT!"

"Kagome-chan?"

"Lady Kagome-sama?"

"Okasan?"

Kaogme turned to the three and nodded. She was then circled by her friends all asking questions at once.

"How did this happen?"

"When did you become a demon?"

"Is this for good Okasan?"

Kagome tried to stop the onflow of questions and managed it after a while.

"to the first question I was under a spell, second I have always been a demon. Third question yeah it is for good."

Shippo hopped into her arms, Inuyasha was just getting up, Serenity was already beside her.

"Whench what the hell was…that…for?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome his jaw hitting the ground.

Koga who was dusting himself off looked up and was now in so much the same position, but for another reason.

He stared at Serenity who just waved. "Dumb dog why are you hanging out with the mutt you're only going to get his fleas."

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't be talking about fleas, you mangy wolf."

Kagome stared at the two as the argument continued.

"Who are you calling mangy, you fleabittin dog!"

"You I don't see any other wolf demons around here and watch who your calling flea-bittin, you puppy!"

"Why you mutt..."

"Look whos talking big mouth!"

"STOP IT!"

Both turned to look at Kagome who was now calm but glaring at them.

"How in the hell do you two know eachother?"

Serenity smiled at her. "I stayed with him and his pack for a few years Lady Kagome."

Koga blinked. "Kagome?"

Kagome just smiled.

After everything was explained they went to Kaede's hut. Kaede took the news of Kagome being a Demon Miko easliy she said she had wondered about her for a while, but hadn't said anything.

They all ate and talked happily. Inuyasha stated they'd be heading west the next day for he heard of some demons that way with jewel shards.

Serenity found a spot near the door and perched herself against the wall. Inuyasha found a spot outside in his favorite tree. Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag with Shippo in her arms, while Miroku and Songo found pallets to sleep on. Serenity decided to stay awake as she was not ready to sleep. Serenity looked outside the window and noticed that it would soon be time for the full moon. Her full demon night. As a full demon she had a night where she would be in her true form till sunrise, as half-demons had to be human on a sceret night of their own.

Serentiy layed back against the wall and finally closed her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next day she woke up to the scream of hentai. The monk had woken both of the other two ladies in a very indecent way. Serenity cracked open an eye as she saw him on the floor near her, his hand twitching.

"You even try it monk and I will take off your hand."she stated in a cool voice that could put Sesshomaru's to shame.

After breakfast they headed out Serenity decided to run, with Inuyasha as she still was worried about entering Sesshomaru's territory again. Night came quickly for them they hadn't found the demon with the shards yet and it didn't make Inuyasha any happier.

Later after Kagome had fixed the last meal of the day for them, with Songo and Serenity's help, they got shippo to watch Miroku and Inuyasha while they snuck off to bathe.

Serenity sunk into the hot water gratefully. Kagome and Sango sat in the water next to the rocks talking. While she dived under the water to get some of the dirt from the fight out of her hair. Upon coming back up they motioned for her to come over. Serenty leaned on a rock on Kagome's left and sighed.

"Serenity-san?"

Serenity looked to Songa and spoke quietly. "No need for the formalities Sango-san."

Sango smiled "Then call me Songo-chan, Serenity-chan."

Serenity nodded and without opening her eyes said. "You wish to ask me something?"

Both demoness and demon slayer looked at eachother. "Actually yes," started Kagome.

"You seem sad, why is that? Is it Sesshomaru-sama?"

Serenity opened her eyes and looked at them sadly. "You don't miss a thing when it comes to others do you Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shook her blue head.

Sango looked over at her and swam to Serenity's other side. "What happened between you and the Youkai Lord?"

Serenity looked at them both.

"Well, to make a long story short, I was supposed to marry him, we both loved eachother then."

Serenity closed her eyes as she remembered it.

Sango shook her head sadly and Kagome gasped. Kagome then remembered when she had first spoken to Serenity.

"When a traitor visted me and threatned his life, I left without so much as a note fearing that Sesshomaru would follow me and be killed, as I had been chased from the palace. I had been trained to fight and managed to kill any assaassins that came after me, but I didn't do it without getting wounds myself. So I was found by Koga who knew me from childhood and I lived with him and his pack for some odd years. As it seems when Sesshomaru found out who I was, he still bears a hatered towards me for he considers me a traitor of his trust for leaving."

Kagome put a hand on Serenity's shoulder and spoke softly. "You did what any of us whould have done. You care for him, he will see that soon."

Serenity shook her head. "I don't know. He was always stubborn as a kid. Believe me I grew up with him and Inuyasha after my father died."

Sango shook her head. "Men are so stubborn."

Serenity laughed along with Kagome. "True." They said in usion.

The girls started to relax and became quiet.

Serenity's ears twitched and she opened her eye halfway to look to her right.

She growled and grabbed a rock from the bottom of the hot spring. She then tossed it hard to the right.

It went into the bushes and a lound thunk was heard.

"OW!"

Serenity glared at the bushes from her seat. "Monk get the hell out of here before I make sure you have no heirs."

Kagome glared hard at the trees and said "SIT BOY!"

A lound thump was heard and another ow followed by curses.

"Both of you idiots get out of hear now!" growled Serenity.

They heard the two males get up and head away from them.

"To tell you the truth," said Serenity closing her eyes. "Men are also pigs and perverts."

"Agreed."said Songo and Kagome at the same time.

Kagome and Sango got out of the pool after a while to head back to camp. But Serenity stayed saying she wanted to sit alone for a while, Kagome said they should stay with her, until Serenity assured her she would be fine.

Serenity looked up at the moon that showed through the foliage after they left her.

"Tomorrow." she whispered.

Serenity stayed there for a while and after giving up thinking on what to do. She got out of the spring and dressed. When that was done she headed back to camp. When she got there everyone was asleep. She smirked time to put her plan of payback into action.

* * *

Cliffy!

Hope you guys liked it. Lol!

R&R!


	8. a precious secret

A new life

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know I haven't updated in a while. I got school, and I am looking for a job so sometimes I can only get on during the weekend and that is if I don't have plans. So I might only be updating then and sometimes during holiday. Well I hope you guys like this chapter! I give a lot of credit to my friend Black-Angel-001 for her help! Read her stuff if you get the chance she is the best!

--------------

Serenity gazed at the rising sun, the tree she was sitting under making the temperature cooler to her sensitive skin. She heard the others stirring from their sleep. For a brief moment she looked at them before her eyes returned to the sky. Clouds lingered she knew that they would disperse before nightfall. With a small sigh she got up and went to help Kagome prepare the morning meal.

Halfway through, Serenity asked the girl when she wished to meet her father.

"Soon." Kagome replied after a moment's pause. Serenity got the feeling that her friend hadn't heard much of her father. Serenity herself knew him well after all she had to know other youkai.

Before long, the group was off. They encountered many demons and won many battles. When it became to dark to travel, they set up camp for the night. Kagome and Sango began tending wounds. While Kagome wrapped Serenity's arm with her strange cloth, Serenity stared at the sky. Her predicton from the morning was coming true. The clouds were parting to receal the glittering stars and eventually the moon. When Kagome had finished, Serenity stood, stating that she was going for a walk and probably wouldn't return 'till morning.

Heads turned in her directon. "You can't!" Kagome cried. Leaving Inuyasha's side to dash to her friend. "Your wounds haven't healed properly yet!"

Serenity smiled slowly. To Kagome's surprise Serenity's eyes seemed sad and pain filled. "Do not worry yourself, Kagome. I shall be all right."

"Hmph. Save your breath," Inuyasha stated. "Kagome will harp your head off with her talk so you might as well stay."

"No I heal much faster in the forest." Again Serenity turned to leave but Miroku's voice stopped her this time.

"I agree with lady Kagome," he said with an added hiss of pain. Sango was wrapping his wounds tightly. (An: Now if you don't get why, I feel very sorry for you.)

"Tiger's poison is not something to trifle with."

Serenity let out a frustrated growl. "I will be fine." When Kagome started to prostest again, Serenity raised her hand affectively silencing the snow demoness. "I shall not argue any longer."

"_Hold onto me love,_

_You know I can't stay long"_

As she was walking away, Serenity felt a great pain shoot through her nerves. She stummbled slightly and grimmaced. Then she began to run. Serenity had to get as far away from her friends as possible, otherwise…. She stopped all her thoughts.

When the next pain drover her to her knees, Serenity knew she could go no further. But, she wasn't far away enough for the others to be safe. If she hadn't wasted all that time arguing then….

Serenity allowed a scream of pain to escap her lips. She gripped her sides as she felt her bones grow, crack, bend and go into shapes they weren't meant too. She felt herself changing then no sane thoughts crossed her mind.

"All I wanted to say was I love you' 

_and I'm not afraid"_

Kagome was terrified that's all there was to it. When she and her friends heard the scream they'd known it was Serenity. They weren't sure how, but they did and now coming upon the demon, their thoughts and suspisions were comfirmed. It was her full demon night, the night when her demon side took over and no trace would be found of the one who knew them as friends.

The fox demoness turned her great head towards the group and they froze. Her eyes were completely silver, without a trace of the serenity they knew in them. Kagome began to rush forward but a strong hand gripping her shoulder stopped her progress. She felt the pang of sharp claws and looked up. Although not staring at Kagome herself, the moonlight reflected golden eyes. She felt more than saw Inuyasha siffen and tense into a battle positon.

"Let me go." She said as forcefully as she could.

"I cannot," a cool voice answered simply.

"She is my friend! I have to help her somehow!" Kagome tried to jerk away but even with her own youkai strength he held her.

"What're you here for Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spat through gritted teeth. The fox demoness Serenity gazed at them, her body still and tense. Sango knew from experience she was waiting for them to make the first move.

"You will die, that I will not stand for."

Summoning up his courage, Shippo spoke boldy. "Why do you suddenly care about Kagome's welfare? What's she to you?"

Sesshomru finally looked at Kagome. Pulling her close to mim, he jerked her arm up. Kagome blinked at the slight pain that faded just as quick. Serenity roared angrily but otherwise did not move.

"Can you hear me? 

_Can you feel me in your arms?"_

Sesshomaru's cold gaze lingered on the delicate braclet hanging from Kagome's wrist, then returned to the fox.

"Because she has put you all under her protection, ye are under mine as well."

"That's the thing! If I am under her protection then,"

"I know what you think, No, she will do you arm in this form. Kind as the Lady is she will not hesitate to strike you down in this demon form."

"Fine!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga. "I'll take care of her then!"

"Wait Inuyasha you can't kill Lady Serenity," Miroku said sensibly.

"I don't mean to I'm gonna wear her out and ,"

"No,"

Again everyone turned to look at the tai youkai. He released Kagome, who moved near Inuyasha.

"Now what are you going on about?" Inuyasha's anger was beginning to boil over. Serenity was moving back and forth still looking at the group.

"She's getting ready to strike." Said Sango tensely.

Sesshomaru said no more but moved towards Serenity. She paused midstep and focused entirely on him.

"_Holding my last breath,_

_safe inside myself_

_are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raprutred light_

_It ends here tonight."_

For a moment Sesshomaru looked at Serenity with warmth in his golden eyes, before they turned cold again and he withdrew his sword. All in that one moment, the fox demoness sprang at him. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way.

It became a game of cat and mouse that lasted for hours Serenity swiped or bit at Sesshomaru with her claws and teeth and Shesshomaru either parried or jumped away. Soon enough, Sesshomaru's clothes were torn and shredded his armor lay broken in pieces. The bandage that Kagome had wrapped around Serenity's arm remained in place until Sesshomaru cut them away. The others watched intently, looking for any excuse to get in. Sesshomaru slashed at Serenity, but it seemed as if he never hit her. finally the rays of dawn shown through the trees. Everthing came to its own halt.

"I'll miss the winter 

_a world of fragile things. Look for me in a white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)_

The demoness tried to run, but somehow Sesshomaaru always blocked her path. The roars of frustration and anger soon became roars of pain and anguish. Slowly, Serenity changed form her demon form, her long hair was down and undone it and her tail covered her. She swayed and becan go fall.

"Serenity!" Kagome shouted.

Serenity;s bidy felt like lead. She couldn't focus and her body hurt so much she couldn't stand it. She felt herslelf falling but didn't mind; she wouldn't be able to feel the hard ground anyway… She was susspended in mid air, she thought. She managed to summon enough to strength to look up. She saw Sesshomaru looking down at her, concern lingering far back in his eyes. She sighed.

"Not you," Serenity whispered before falling limp in his embrace. Carefully, Sesshomaru laid her on the ground just as her friends ran up. Kagome ordered Inuyasha to take off his haori top and for once his half brother didn't argue. When Serenity was covered with it Sesshomaru managed to pick her up.

"I know you hear me 

_I can taste it in your teaers."_

Because Sesshomaru refused to allow anyone else to carry Serenity to Kaede, he accompanied them Inuyasha kept a hand on the hilt of his sword and stayed close to his brother. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were also on guard. Kagome was just as worried about her friend.

"Holding my last breath 

_safe inside myself_

_are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.."_

---------------

okay I know this was short sorry! I will update soon!

R&R!


	9. wise words

A new life

by Chikara-Yuy

okies for any of you who might be angry I am sorry I haven't been on in so long!

I was grounded because of a bunch of...-is muted by my yami-

Scc: okay as she said sorry about being late! We hope you like this chapter and hope that it makes of for our long absence.

* * *

Kagome entered Kaede's hut first and informed her of the events of the night before. Kaede came out and ushered Sesshomaru into an empty hut with Serenity still in his arms. She instructed him to place her on a pallet, after she placed a blanket and a sleeping bag from kagome on top of it.

Sesshomaru did as instructed then was ushered out again as Kagome and Sango hurried in with a rag and a bowl of water in case Kaede needed it. To Sesshomaru and the others, (Inuyasha more than sesshomaru as Inuyasha is always so impatient) it seemed like hours before Kaede walked out of the hut.

"How is Lady Serenity?" asked Miroku.

Kaede looked up at him with a sigh. "She should be fine. The change took its toll on her because she tried to restrain it with her magic. She needs sleep and a lot of peace and quiet."

Miroku nodded at the answer and he walked off with Kaede and the others leaving Sesshomaru as he entered the hut. Miroku looked back for a moment and watched Sesshomaru enter before walking into Kaede's hut.

Sesshomaru looked around the small hut. The fire was going in the middle keeping it warm, he noticed. He looked to his left and noticed that Serenity had been placed in the sleeping pallet offered by the Miko. He sat down across from her sleeping body and leaned against the wall of the hut. Serenity looked to be sleeping peacefully, her hair was spread out on a white contraption. Sesshomaru poked it, in case it was a youkai in disguise. Instead he found that it was just a fluffy something or other.

"Its called a pillow Sesshomaru-sama." came a voice from behind him. Sesshomaru turned around to see the young miko behind him. She had another strange futon and she laid it down and unrolled it laying it in front of him and placed one of the pillows at the end of it. She looked up at him after she had done that and smiled at him. She stood straight and looked at Serenity for a moment then she sat down and looked at him.

"What is it you need Miko?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome was silent for a moment then she spoke. "Sesshomaru-sama is it okay if I speak with you?"

Sesshomaru at first didn't answer but then he nodded. Kagome didn't relax but got into an almost business mode. Sesshomaru started to think there was something familiar about it. He had of course noticed she had become a youkai. But he hadn't thought about till now. But she now strongly reminded him of someone.

"I think I should tell you something about Lady Serenity." she stated.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but nodded for her to continue.

"You do know that you hurt her terribly. She has told Sango and I much of her past. It didn't take us long to fill in the blanks she left." Kagome's voice surprised him it seemed aged with wisdom, yet she was much younger than him even in Youkai years.

"Do you know the reasons of which she left your castle My lord?" questioned Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked her in the eye. "I do now. She left me a parting gift after seeing me a little while back."

Kagome looked surprised he was now sure that Serenity had not told her that she had though she had been unconscious at the time, taken back to Sesshomaru's home.

Kagome nodded. "My lord, I think..." she shook her head. "I know she still cares for you. You just have to prove that you still care for her. She is still hurting, it is obvious to all of us in the group. She spaces out sometimes and her eyes are always pain filled. She regrets hurting you, though we told her she did it to protect you."

Sesshomaru listened to all this. He looked down to the sleeping figure on the futon. His eyes flickered for a moment then he looked back up at Kagome.

"I worry about her, even though she is youkai, she can die, and she can get sick." said Kagome.

"And if you don't mind my saying so Lord Sesshomaru. I know that you still care for her."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. "Miko, how do I go about showing her anything when I wish not to. You do not know what I feel. She betrayed me and didn't believe in my abilities. I do believe in her, if she cares for me she should get rid of such emotions."

"But, how can she succeed where you have failed?" after saying that he watched her stand and walk towards the door of the hut, but before exiting she looked back at him with sad eyes. "Eyes are windows to the soul, they give away our fears, and emotions. It is impossible to hide them all the time." Kagome then turned her head from him and exited the door.

Sesshomaru was stunned. There was much wisdom in that young miko's words. He turned his head and looked back down on the sleeping serenity. He wondered silently on her last words before passing out. 'Not you..'her eyes had been a swirl of emotions at the time. He sighed silently. He then picked at the futon the miko had laid out for him beside serenity. It was also soft. Hesaw a fold in it where it opened. He looked and saw that serenity was inside the soft futon. He slipped in and laid back for a moment. He looked over at serentiy's face and stretched out a hand tracing one clawed finger over her face lightly.

He pulled his hand back and looked back up at the ceiling and soon he fell asleep.

-outside with Kagome-

Kagome sat in a tree by herself. After leaving sesshomaru alone with serenity she had gone straight to the tree and leaped high into it on its highest branch. She pulled her knees up to her wrapping her arms around them and her tail around her arms.

The limb she was on was bent like a seat so she could sit like that without falling. She set her head down on her knees and sighed silently until a voice from bellow interrupted her thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kagome looked down and saw Inuyasha standing bellow her. She nodded silently that he could come up. He jumped up and sat down beside her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Kagome nodded and looked at the stars. "Yeah but worried about Serenity."

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry about her if she can actually tackle me or my brother to the ground anymore like when we were kids, and the way she chucks rocks she should be fine. Now let's go inside and sleep I can't have my shard detector getting sick."

Kagome's head snapped up and her anger flared. "Damn it Inuyasha sit boy!"

"Arrrgh!" yelled inuyasha as he fell from the branch to land face first in the dirt creating a crater.

She then jumped down and walked across him to Kaede's hut in an angry huff.

* * *

Lol sorry had to end the tension there.

Okay hope you liked the chapter. Later!


End file.
